


F/F February Microfics - Jett x Tracy

by m_class



Series: F/F February 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 8 - Time, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Post-Season/Series 02, Prompt Fill, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, femslash2020st
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_class/pseuds/m_class
Summary: This month I'm writing daily microfics for various pairings usingtheseFemslash February Star Trek prompts by howverychaotic; each pairing will pop up a few times throughout the month, with one compilation work per pairing and one microfic per chapter.
Relationships: Tracy Pollard/Jett Reno
Series: F/F February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	F/F February Microfics - Jett x Tracy

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant tags: Established Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Post Season/Series 02

Tracy’s eyes flutter open to take in the deep grey ceiling of Jett’s unilluminated quarters. Blinking away the grogginess of peaceful sleep, she turns her head to see Jett lying sprawled beside her, her pajama-clad form spread across the other side of the bed with one leg still entangled with Tracy’s.

Smiling, Tracy raises her head slightly to peer over at the clock on Jett’s nightstand. It reads 07:03, nearly two hours after its alarm would have been set for an oh-six-hundred alpha shift.

“Mmph…” Jett mumbles, her eyes blinking open with a lazy smile, and Tracy realizes that her own small movement--combined with what is, for them, the lateness of the hour--must have been enough to rouse her.

“Go back to sleep,” she says softly. 

“Mmph?”

“It’s our first alpha shift off together in the 32nd century. We have time to rest.”

“Mmmm.” Smiling and closing her eyes, Jett turns and wraps herself around Tracy.

Tracy smiles up at the ceiling, the feeling of her partner’s warmth against hers sending the same thrill of quiet, unadulterated joy running through her that it does each time they touch.  Slipping her hand into Jett’s, she closes her own eyes, letting the sound of Jett’s breathing lull her back to sleep.


End file.
